Vodka
by R.-.Little Red Riding Hood.-.R
Summary: Ya sabía él que debía haber una razón por la cual los Dioses no tomaban Vodka


No es normal, que los dioses se reúnan a pasar el rato. Así como tampoco lo es que vivan entre los humanos. Pero lo hacen.

La mansión es enorme (muy, muy grande, uno se pregunta de donde sacan tanto dinero los dioses, pero claro, la respuesta está en lo que son), tanto que uno se podría perder si no conoce la estructura del lugar.

Pero, que demonios, eso no importa. Porque no hablamos de arquitectura. Ni tampoco de el dinero. Hablamos de una noche en particular, en la casa de Loki Laufeyjarson.

No es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, es que les gusta perder el tiempo. ¿Qué otra explicación habría para que los Dioses(y un humano) estuviesen reunidos juntos en el mismo lugar?

Y claro, es _su_ noche. Noche de "hombres". Y solo los seres de sexo masculino asisten. Las chicas también tienen _sus_ noches, pero no en la mansión (normalmente en bares, o en una casa en el medio de la nada, como suelen ser los gustos de Mayura).

Pero, volviendo a está noche, no es que hagan algo realmente productivo, nada más se limitan a charlar. Claro que no pueden tocar temas como ¿Por qué crees tú que Odín nos quiere matar? No cuando Kotaro está presente.

Por eso están desparramados por los sillones, (menos Loki, que por supuesto, está sentado en su silla, detrás de la gran mesa) contando los libros en las estanterías.

-Ya, ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo divertido?- Propuso Kotaro.

Todos lo miraron. ¿Qué se puede hacer en una casa tan aburrida como esa? ¿Malabares con los manuales?

La tensión no ayuda tampoco. Es lo que pasa cuando metes a dos enemigos mortales en la misma habitación. Heimdall no quería venir. Pero claro, Freyr lo arrastró.

-¿Algo como qué humano tonto? ¿No ves que no hay nada que hacer?- Para los oídos de Kotaro, esos son solo ladridos. Son las desventajas de tener apariencia de perro.

-Me encanta cuando se amontonan por ofrecer ideas- Kotaro toma el habla- Supuse que la noche se volvería pesada, así que traje algo para, divertirnos.- Su mirada recorre el lugar hasta caer en un caja que él había traído al llegar, y que todos habían pasado por alto, cuando lo dejó en un rincón solitario.

-¿Qué hay? – La pregunta de Loki hace sonreír al humano. Sabe que siendo un detective, es curioso, aunque no lo demuestre.

-Diversión- Es la única pista que da.

-Sería divertido si mi Yamato Nadesiko estuviera aquí- Suspira Frey

Lo ignoran. Con Freyr y su amor platónico, es lo mejor que pueden hacer.

-Abre la caja detective- El humano sonríe.

Luego de una fugaz mirada de "No hago esto porque me lo hayas ordenado" el Dios del Caos arrastra la caja (porque, es demasiado pequeño para cargarla) hasta la mesa del centro, donde todos se encuentran sentados. La abre.

Botellas.

-Que divertido, nos trajiste botellas. ¿Vamos a jugar a la botellita?-El sarcasmo es demasiado obvio en la boca de Heimdall.

-Están llenas- Dice Freyr, aunque no era necesario. Ya todos lo habían notado. Thor(O Narugami, en este caso, pues al haber humanos presentes, tenían que llamarlo así), que había permanecido en silencio, se acercó hasta ellos.

Loki levantó una de las botellas y leyó el envoltorio

-¿Vodka?-

-Vodka- La sonrisa de Kotaro se ensanchó.

La curiosidad era grande. Los Dioses no tomaban Vodka. Cerveza, ron, whisky, vino, pero nunca Vodka. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó el detective

Narugami fue el primero en actuar. Tomó una de las botellas y luego de analizarla un rato (digamos, diez segundos) se tomó todo el contenido de una.

-¿A que sabe?- Preguntó Fenrir, quien trataba de trepar la mesa para llegar hasta la caja.

-A Vodka- Respondió el Dios.

Se entretuvieron bajándose las botellas. Y no salieron muy bien parados. Estaban tan borrachos que con podían mantenerse de pie, por eso permanecian sentados. Todos habían probado. Incluso Yamino, aunque el solo se había tomado una (y obligado por su padre, que para esos momentos veía doble). Con Fenrir, fue idea de Kotaro que bebiera. Su propuesta había sido algo como "Démosle al perro para ver si los perros pueden emborracharse" O algo así. La verdad, nadie escuchó muy bien, todos estaban demasiado confundidos para oír, y el humano demasiado perdido como para saber lo que estaba diciendo.

-Sabes, tengo que confesarte algo Loki- Narugami se detuvo para respirar (y acomodarse en el sillón) antes de proseguir- siempre fuiste mi preferido.

-¿Preferido? ¿En qué?- Loki sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar.

-En eso, tú sabes, lo del sexo-

Kotaro tosió. Yamino se quedó mirando a su padre, de una manera muy rara. Al fin de cuentas, era el más cuerdo. Y el menos ebrio. Heimdall se alejo un poco (pues estaba sentado al lado de Loki) y Freyr solo comentó "¿Eso quiere decir que tengo el camino libre para mi Yamato Nadesiko?"

-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué?! – El detective se ruborizó. No recordaba haber hecho nada. De nada. Y cuando digo nada, es nada, sexual con Narugami.

-Seh, lo de salir contigo a buscar chicas para tener sexo- Se explicó el Dios del martillo.

La tensión se aflojó. Loki suspiró.

Siguieron bebiendo (lo poco que les quedaba) y comentando cosas, cada cual más ridícula que la anterior.

-Entonces, ¿con cuantas mujeres te has acostado?- La pregunta de Kotaro iba dirigida a Heimdall. Tan ebrio estaba, que no parecía consciente que lo que le estaba preguntando a un niño. O al menos, a alguien con la apariencia de un niño.

-No lo sé- Tomó otro trago de vodka- No me acuerdo. Muchas.

Loki rodó los ojos.

-De seguro no te acostaste con tantas como yo-

-Cállate- Le gruñó.

-Lo ves, me callas porque admites- Se detuvo para pararse- que me he acostado con más mujeres que tu. Y más bonitas.

Heimdall se levantó también de su asiento.

-Eso es mentira-

-No lo es-

Fenrir ladró. Bueno, en realidad dijo un "Mi papi es mejor que tú"

-Cálmense chicos, todos hemos tenido sexo. ¿Felices?- Narugami, desde su sillón, trató de calmar la situación. Yamino pensó en ir a preparar un té. Tal vez eso neutralizaría el efecto del vodka, y haría que todos pudiesen pararse derechos. Salió por la puerta en silencio.

Heimdall se desplomó sobre el sillón.

-Me acosté con Hel-

Silencio. Tic nervioso en el ojo del detective. Más silencio. Más tics.

-¡¿Qué tu que?!- El grito podría haberse escuchado por toda la ciudad, y es probable que eso haya pasado.

El dios del caos sintió que se abalanzaba contra su enemigo, y trataba de ahorcarlo.

-Fue hace siglos- Intentó defenderse, entre borracho y reflexivo.- Y esa si que fue una buena noche- No veía que lo estaban ahorcando, se perdió en sus recuerdos mientras Loki movía su mano hacia una botella.

-Yo quería dormir con ella- Dijo Kotaro en un tono bajo.

Fenrir se había apresurado a morder la rodilla del Dios de cabellos violetas cuando escuchó el "Me acosté con Hel". Freyr seguía fantaseando con Mayura, y se había caído para atrás (con lo que, estaba en el suelo) y no hacia más que cantar "I will survive". A que venía la canción, ni Dios lo sabe.

Yamino había vuelto con las tazas de té, y no comprendía realmente porque su padre trataba de asesinar con una botella de vodka a Heimdall. Ni porque Fenrir mordía su rodilla.

Loki suspiró antes de levantar la botella. Iba a matarlo. _Iba a matarlo. Ibaamatarlo._ Ya sabía él que debía haber una razón por la cual los Dioses no tomaban Vodka.

* * *

Volví a renacer de las cenizas xp. Y espero que esta vez sea para rato.

Lo escribí hace unos minutos. No se si os va a gustar, pero espero que si (:

Críticas constructivas, destructivas, tomatazos o balazos me vienen bien.

Little Red.


End file.
